Thrash and Throttle Titans
by White Rabbit Priestess
Summary: On Earth-14 she makes her presence known. The orange alien lands on earth. The boy in black and blue protects those from danger. The Cyborg is not so different as he seems. The green beast is out and unchained. A father wants what they have a his daughter will get it. Follow a similar team of Titans.
1. Chapter 1

**The following story and timeline takes place on Earth 14 of the mutliverse a world unexplored by DC continuity at the moment. This world features a similar time line of it inhabitants of the main earth yet still very different.**

* * *

Her bright green pupil-less eyes were shut tight as she pulled on the handles of what seemed to be the remains of her escape pod. It swore through the skies at a rocket speed estimate getting the attentions of many local towns folk, travelers, even the eyes of employers of secret organizations, but most importantly the eyes of Batman's former protégé .The bottom of the space craft smashed fiercely on the cold hard rocky grounds of what must have been a street.

"Great X'hal!" The powerful princess grunted, releasing her orange eyelids to glimpse at her surroundings. Already she knew she had to get a better look of the outside her escape pod wasn't going to provide much protection at the worsen state it is or provide a roof at all if it was seconds of mere self-destruct.

She looked down at her hands both soon coating in an aura of pink glimmering light, the hard crash must have broken the handcuff barriers around them keeping them from appearing but failing to keep the princess from doing the basics of fighting and driving. She looked at the doorway of her space craft, pointing both beaming hands at the damaged gateway to the outside environment. With a hard yelp of focus her double hands blasted a matching pink beam at the door shooting it wide open.

In a second a sheet of sunlight zoomed in from the exit that clearly was missing a door, Kory covered her green eyes with an arm. This sure wasn't new to Kory on her home world but that didn't change the fact that she couldn't recall seeing a gentle shine of sunlight or sunlight at all from that matter of the way she was raised.

She followed the source of light exiting the pod a wave of noises could be heard. The steam coming from the pod's engines as they were worn out from the fast speed they provided and sudden landing, chatter going on in the streets as people stopped, starred and questioned an orange woman levitating in the air in what appeared to be prisoner like armor that must have tried to keep her of doing something harmful. And of course the sound of police cars that appeared on the scene surprisingly then they normally do

Kory could see she was cornered in a matter of seconds as the men in blue swarmed around the now secluded area their legal handguns out and ready to shoot, the troopers themselves ready to shoot if they saw the woman do something unexpected or unethical. Officers politely pushed a few people back from the area asking them to continue on their daily business in hopes of handling the situation without anyone getting hurt. Only few innocents responded while other just kept their eyes glued on the newly arrived alien in the middle of the street.

An officer was finally daring enough to take a few steps closer in front of Kory with a mega-phone in hand. "Alright miss put your orange little hands up where I can see them and you won't be harmed." Spat the man.

Kory must have believed he was the man in charge of the group of troopers surrounding her as right as she probably was that still didn't change the fact that she had no idea what language he was speaking, in fact it was the other way around as well. She spoke in some ramble version of English hoping to get explanation of why they were around her. This attempted had failed automatically Kory even feel a nerve in the back of her head telling her that she was gonna get no answer even if she talked. And with the look of confused faces painted across them she knew she was right.

"English here miss, Superman and Martian Manhunter learned English fast so can you." The head officer spoke again through the megaphone. Communication wasn't really becoming the answer anymore, and she wasn't doing anything harmful really just an obvious crash landing that was not intended one bit. That was all that crossed her mind and hopefully the official saw it the same way.

She turned her levitating heels feeling the conversation didn't begin but was clearly over, placing both her orange hands on the bottoms of her miscarriage space pod. Lifting the entire pod was a breeze especially the type of race she was born in, but it was not the non-existing backbreaking difficulty that made her drop the space pod back down but the high speed bullet that flew next to her piercing wind itself. Lucky for the shooter it was inches away from her face as it flew by meaning it made a miss.

"Hold up there orange lady we weren't done talking meaning you aren't going anywhere." The officer said this time a megaphone in one hand and his handgun in the other.

Kory turning her levitating self for the second time looking straight at the officer carrying a steam blowing handgun, someone was bound to make the first for an attack and it wasn't gonna be her. Her Tamerean instants told her she was just challenged for a duel and no way was she refusing especially if the officer was planning on getting a cheap shot from behind. For the second time her hands coating in a pink glimmering light. She could feel the source of nucleic energy forming around both of her hands.

She proudly pointed one right hand at the police cars, or to be more direct right at the head officer. A matching pink beam escaped the pointed hand breaking through wind itself and hitting the police car. The head officer being wise and ducked down the second something shiny was coming his way.

"Alright I think that's enough of attention for one day." Nightwing said finally rolling into the scene as he rolled from the hood of a non-blown up police car. Wow police officers maybe slow then superheroes are much slower. Nightwing gave his first move with a three set of smoke bombs thrown right at the orange alien.

The smoke bombs landed right between Kory's feet, which was always most effective when blinding a person, the gray smoke that formed around her in seconds was incredibly thick making her field of vision blinding.

Dick quickly dashed into the grey smoke with his unbreakable truncheons in hand. Both being in full electric power and ready to zap anything that looked orange in lavender clothing, though it came out short to its goal as Dick was right in the same position the alien was. This lady must have thought quick Dick thought to himself, his state of thinking broken when a dash of a light glimmering purple propeller beam shoot right next to him. This was way too close to his face, and by judging from the form the grey smoke was in this shot must have been taken upward meaning the orange alien was..."AH!"

Dick could hear a yelp above him the alien maybe have not spoken English but you could tell by her steel piercing tone that she was gonna give you a fight. Another pink beam was thrown right at the guy; he jumped back a few paces before it hit the spot he was standing on.

The smoke cleared out in a matter of seconds the two heroes finally got a good vision shot of each other, they had to admit they were amazed of what they discovered. Dick more amazed then Kory not of the orange beauty underneath the tattered prison clothing but of the skill she was possessing.

Just whoa not even trying, not to mention not even seeing him under all that grey smoke and she managed to almost hit him with her glimmering pink beams, would have hit him to on the spot if he had not dodged quickly.

Kory was the first to stop the starring contest going on between the two of them; her still glimmering hands grew a little in light and size. She swung one hand it releasing a beam right at Dick. Dick was a skilled gymnast of course so it was no surprise that he dodged the beam again with a top notch hand-less cartwheel to his left.

Though the look in Kory's green eyes made you wonder if she actually expected the human man to dodge it right on time. That little question that popped up in your heads was answered as Dick was in the air for a split second she motioned her other hand right on where she knew Dick would land on his feet on. She was right of course and took the shot anyway.

It surprised The Boy Wonder himself but nothing a perfect matrix back bridge couldn't fix as he bended himself backwards as the quick slick pink beam practically slid on his chest before connecting on the rocky ground behind him.

Okay this lady was really smarter than he thought or he wasn't giving her enough credit with that voluptuous body she had on her. Hey around here with a body like that most girls don't need anything else to get what they want, but obviously she isn't around here so there's no complaining that she is just full of surprises. And right now Dick was unwrapping them like Christmas presents.

Alright enough target practice Dick said thought to himself unleashing his grappling hook. The tool was always great for traveling long distances and for pulling and tugging foes and objects, it worked miracles on a daily basis and it worked right now as the claw hook gripped the right angle of Kory.

Dick could just look up and tell that the alien was not pleased by this sorrow attempt to do something to her level of flight perhaps lower her to his playing field.

She spoke again in garbage English like tone pulling her right leg completely up. No extra pull or need of more strength was necessary as Dick still gripped onto the other end of the grappling hook pulling him completely up into the air.

And there was another surprise Dick just unwrapped this orange woman was defiantly stronger than him. Hell he could say it right now to himself he was sure of it, he wasn't prepared to face someone like this girl. But that didn't mean Dick didn't carry some surprises himself which he just unwrapped for Kory as he skilled fully landed both feet on her thighs with one truncheon still in hand.

Kory thought quick as well both of her hands still balled up in pink glimmering orbs that have off a matching light steam from all the blasting, one hand gripped the wrist that carried the grappling hook that was on the other end of her right ankle while the other gripped Dick right on the fabrics of his heroic uniform. Though it did seem stupid not to grip the wrist that carried the truncheon that much Kory knew but there was and agenda for everything and the first was to get some communication going between them.

She pulled the gripped uniform right to herself pressing her soft purple lips right on his hard rough skin ones. She gripped her eyes shut as Dick's were wider than before. Surely this wasn't what people normally do during a battle on whatever world she from right Dick questioned to himself. He could feel his lips burning from the sudden kiss. Is she really burning him alive through his lips!?

She pulled herself back a smile cricked on her lips as the hand that held his wrist carrying grappling hook moved right on the extended steel like rope that was able to carry any human's body weight. In a fisted clutch her glimmering hand burned the rope disconnecting the hook that was still on her leg and making the machine useless now.

Kory wasn't done yet she used her balled up fist to give him a hard right knock on his chin, sending right down and out of the air making him land right on the hood of a police car.

"Ow." Nightwing stuttered to himself it sure as heck was painful the way his spine connected to hard sheet metal from a high up distance. Gravity always being a bitch during these times, these times you expect a normal person to call it quits and don't show up when you can't take a landing right. The type of working field Dick was in this was almost child's play and it had to be seeing he had a mentor who had his spine broken once but still got back on his feet.

He kept his eyes upon the orange alien as she lowered herself to the ground and closer to the car he landed on. Now people were having suspicious thoughts if this girl was friend or foe. "BOO-YAH!" Someone called in a loud low man tone, with a white sonic power blast hitting Kory right on the chest knocking her back a few yards. "Gonna have to be quicker than that if you want fried up wing on a stick." Cyborg called rushing right up next to the police car helping him off of it with one hand as the other still carried his sonic cannon.

"Not to seem ungrateful but why are you here?" Dick said to the metal cover African. He could never say a proper thank you to anyone but Victor knew he meant it by the tone of his voice.

"He was worried about you, say you facing up against a meta-human, new girlfriend of yours or is Barbara having some competition?" Victor asked pointing back at Kory who was getting on one knee.

Dick ignored the cocky remark his robotic friend made, sure it seemed funny when thinking about it, but what was really bothering is his mentor was basically babying him sending Cyborg to watch over him like a sitter. One of the reasons why he gave up the Robin identity he was tired of being considered a child in his mentor's eyes, unfit to go on his own or handle his business by himself. Dick didn't give a respond as he took Victor's offered hand unless a annoyed eye roll counted.

"Hey are still mad about that-"Victor's question was cut short as a pink crescent moon wave hit him right in the arm that carried his sonic cannon.

"Victor!" Nightwing yelped as he witness his metal friend grip his now pain burning arm, even though it was metal he could see feel the pain as if it was skin. Dick turned to face the shooter who fired a double fisted hand beam right at him as well, connecting right on the chest of his.

Kory got herself up from her one knee position, the two men were struck and down there was no need to end them, just a simple miss communication and hopefully not an attempted assault. It was purely be sheer suicide if it ever came to thought. "If you wish not to be destroyed you will leave me alone!" Kory spat at the two men. Her voice seemed surprisingly soothing even when threating, it still didn't change the fact her threats meant something and the two experienced right now. She flew off into the air at a fast speed that almost resembled The Flash's speed, the ends of her red hair acted as a trail of highlighted flames evaporating in a few seconds when left behind.

"So guess no second date then?" Victor asked in a smart mouth like tone. It wasn't the time or the place for a un-funny joke not because the joke wasn't funny but how Dick's state of mind was.

Nightwing gave a glanced at their surroundings, there was not much damaged caused unless the road destruction on the street and blown up car have major points in chaos. He began to walk off to the same direction Kory flew off a few seconds ago hoping to find some flame trail left behind before it phased off. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Cyborg asked following him right after he walked.

"Going after her to see if she is a threat." Dick responded in a tone of determination.

"Right more like going to see if she's gonna offer up another kiss." Cyborg said stopping Dick right in his tracks of walking. The gymnast turned to the metal man getting a clear look at the remains of his human-self. "Don't give me that shocked look anyone in a 5 mile campus could see you two lip-locking into action."

"Hope you didn't enjoy the show to much because it wasn't all that great as it seemed from the other end." NIghtwing said touching his still burning lips with two fingers.

"Hmmm girls got game, but guess being a bad kisser is a turn down for you then."

"I have a feeling burning someone through their lips is actually attractive wherever she is from." Dick said looking up at the crystal blue sky. That was some hell fire of an introduction and Dick had the feeling this wasn't the last time they will meet. "We should go the authorities will handle this." He said to Victor, receiving a nod of agreement. The two disappeared off the scene not even thinking once of unholy eyes seeing and filming the entire action. The unholy eyes of a few dark leaders that will take pleasure plotting their captures.

The same officer that called out Kory walked up to the damaged, abandoned escape pod surely the alien would want it back or at least not have fall into the wrong hands. But it already did as the officer wasn't who he appeared to be "This David Carter squad leader #0521 copy." The officer whispered to the communicator to his left ear.

"Copy 0521 report." Someone said on the other line, the voice not sounding to friendly or to patient by the word and tone it choice to respond back.

"I have not encountered the target just yet but I may say that we encountered a similarly powered Meta-creature." The officer reported.

"Explain further."

"Humanoid, female, tan orange skin tone, flaming hair, wielding pink orb projectiles, and in dress code of a lavender purple prison armor." The officer said again.

"Copy return back to objective."

"Affirmative over and out." The officer said ending the transmission.

"Hmmm" Raven said in amusement taking a spit of her red wine that was carried in a golden cup. She slouched on her personal made throne. The flesh, bones and blood that were slashed on it didn't seem to affect her one bit, her full attention was on the officer she watched ending his communication. She swung her other hand closing the portal in front of her that proved very handy in eavesdropping, unless of course it was on her father as he's the one who made it possible for her to do this and the only one able to sense them when around him.

Raven creaked a small smile in a long time as she thought of the words the man spoken of the orange alien. Surely they were now after her, but so were the two heroes as well for different reasons obviously. Maybe a good time to drop it and assist the males and inform of what organization the officer was really under and what they were planning if they could get Kory in their palms. "Just have to wait Rachel just have to wait." She said to herself taking a spit of her cup.

* * *

Kory flew through the air almost as fast as she did in her intergalactic vehicle, the ends of her hair played as the contrail flames and her highlights when moving in her flight mode. A common trait in her race most if not all women are able to have this effect when flying especially if their thick hair was long enough, a few men actually being able too as well if their hair was also long enough. It did make her hair appear longer than it actually was thankfully the highlighting flames were not harmful at all, only there to be lovely auras that made her people stand out more than other races.

She flew down seeing a high uphill just a few miles away from the small local town she crashed in. Kory could see a road from the local town leading up to the mountain, luckily there were no cars on the road which gladly meant there wasn't gonna be anyone noticing her when landing on the top of the hill…or at least she thought.

"X'Hal give me guidance." Kory mumbled to herself as she her feet landed on the lime green grass. She took a full glance around there was nothing much to be worried about just a tree a few feet to her east. She moved underneath the shading part of the tree feeling a good moment to take a rest and rethink tactics of handling her current situation.

Kory knew escaping the scene of her introduction to this new world was already achieved, she knew whatever forms of authorities were after her, or planning to throw her out their plant manually. Handling them appeared easy from afar with Kory's abilities and the training she went under as a child. But she was no regular human looking alien even if she did appear as a regular woman with overdue tan and glowing green eye contacts. She almost forgot of the prison armor she had on, no wonder she wasn't flying as fast as her people should the radiation energy that she could feel wasn't being absorbed as its suppose to.

She looked at herself her hands glowing in her pink orbs preparing to blast off a few armor pieces that wasn't providing any assistance in her role. A full five minutes of light blasting Kory was surrounded of the remaining pieces of the lavender armor. "Much better." She said to herself as she felt the gentle wind brush against her orange tan skin. She had a much better connection with the radiation energy around meaning a much faster speed in flight mode if needing a sudden quick escape.

Kory though didn't seem to notice that her redesigned armor could easily be mistaken for galaxy stripper clothes, well could be mistaken in this planet. What remains covered her bust couldn't even be called a breast plate at all as there were only pasties that covered her orange nipples connected to the back of her armor piece that was only held up by the shoulders. The same pasties moved down on the sides of her stomach, three sets to be honest. She had short length shorts appearing like lavender underwear. To complete the look she redesigned her foot wear into thigh high armor boots just at the right height for energy to come in contact with her lower body. To tie the new helpful look of she used some scrapped pieces that were blasted off the armor to reform into matching lavender wrist cuffs. "Much relief." Kory said once again to herself, resting up against the trunk of the tree. Now a having a greater defense and proceed faster of transmitting energy to her body she could maybe fine what to do next for herself. This new world did not seem fond of her at first sight especially those who were daring, enough to stand up to her. Returning home would have been her first option if it wasn't left in rocky destroyed remains. Her crew though they must have escaped the ambush the attack from the creatures responsible of her home world destruction. All what remained of her people very little, not to mention the little population of other destroyed home worlds. It brought much ache if her curiosity of being the only surviving member was true.

Kory brought a palm to her head feeling her nerves breaking from the mind shattering fear of her crew, loved ones and all being resorted to nothing but little atoms, she prayed to X'Hal that this wasn't the case. "X'Hal let them know I am well, let me know they are too. Watch over Galfore as he did for me." She whispered to herself in defeat of her own fears.

It seemed like she would spend this few moments grieving over herself praying to her alien goddess that her crew were save from harm, but the sudden introduction of a harsh man-made wind quickly caught her attention while drying off some of her tears dripping from her lime green eyes. She shot her head up feeling the harsh wind brush against her skin, she was almost mentally flickering the on switch of her battle mode.

A helicopter appeared right on the scene coming up next to the hill a few yards away from it. It was one of those helicopters with a wide open slide doors on each side of the copter. Both doors obviously being open from the daring people who stood at the exits of them looking right at the orange alien or better yet in their eyes their discovered target.

"Who are you!?" Kory called bouncing herself off the tree spreading her legs a few inches away while bring her balled up fists gloved up in her pink orbs up to her chest, ready for a fight.

"That's something you don't need to know come with us and you won't be harmed." A man said standing on the wide exit. Kory could see him in some kind of armor two main colors being orange and a dark shade of blue. Weapons strapped all around him as he actually was gripping his sword from his back.

"You confront me unannounced, unintroduced and you expect me to come with you like some animal!? Explain yourseleves now!" She cried in anger activating her levitation as the ends of her hair flamed up preparing to make a trail from wherever she moved to.

The man sighed as he fully pulled out his steel cold blade from his back pouch. "Things could have gone so much easier. Fine you want a name, you will know me as Deathstroke, but don't take time in remembering because you won't stable enough to say it." The man cried up out of the helicopter and down at Kory. His movement was quick she thought to herself and she had to be just a little bit quicker to even stand against him. Luckily for the start of it she was flying to her right out from underneath the tree just seconds before Deathstroke's blade made hard contact with the trunk of the tree.

"Smart girl give you that." He said pulling his blade off from the tree.

"Let's hope you are, un-foolish enough to provoke me to end you." Kory spat right back at him pointing one balled up fist and blasting a beam right at him.

Deathstroke moved quickly out of the way rolling to his side and out from underneath the tree as well. The projected beam hitting the grassy grounds were the assassin stood previously giving off a pink smoke after coming in contact with the peaceful plain. "Minute break?" Deathstroke called moving fast as he came closer to the orange alien.

"I'm not gonna give you a minute!" She spat back again this time going in full battle throwing her best blasts at the man, only for him to dodge with impressive well skilled roll outs and cartwheels. With each role he his distance to the alien target was closing in and before she could throw another beam out he took a great chance made swing with his sword with a two handed grip.

"Who said I needed it."

Kory swished her body to the left greatly missing it by a few seconds, no opening for a starbolt, it may have been her most common form of fighting but it was never her only form. She waited for Deathstroke to dish out a few more swings none of them connected but with each swing the assassin was much closer to actually getting in a hit then before. Making Kory think she had to fine an opening or make one her call. Luckily she found one just time as Deathstroke took a risky move bring the sword down on her from up high.

Kory gripped the middle blade part and she gripped hard, in seconds she could feel the inner radiation heat in her body most being carried in her chest portion was transmitted from her hands and onto to steel blade making it metal within seconds.

Though he had his mask on Kory could tell that Deathstroke had his eyes widen in shock. He was never use to a situation where you were just de-weapon this early in a fight, or at least make his main weapon useless to continue with. "Your just full of surprises aren't you lady."

"Unfortunately you took a peep without any permission." Kory said back pulling one hand off of the blade, back to herself covering it in a pink orb before placing it right hard on the jaw of Deathstroke sending far back right next to the tree, more effectively his starting point to his target. "But don't think you made any progress because this is just the beginning!" She cried bring both of her pink beamed fists together ready to fire.

The second Deathstroke got on his feet she fired viciously beams flying quickly at the man begging to hit anything, a chest, a leg, an arm, maybe a groin if she was that good of a shooter. The assassin though dodges just as quickly as they came with his high ten scores of gymnastics even dodging one with a handless front flip to the left of Kory's aiming field.

The alien noticed quite the pattern the man was probably waiting for her to tire out he had his own supplies of firing assaulters strapped on his back and thighs why wasn't he firing back. It would have been a smart moved if it didn't take a long while for the likes of Kory to tire out. Especially when being in connecting with great amounts of ultraviolet energy. The alien could see an opening coming with each flip the nasty killing gymnast was defenseless in the air just like Nightwing was. Capitalizing twice with the same move would hurt anyone and wouldn't matter at all.

She blasted her double hand beam this time in front of Deathstroke making him flip backwards. Open detected she blasted much quicker than before hitting him right on the side of his rib cage.

"Ugh!" Deathstroke grunted as his back slide on the grass in fast painful speed almost reaching the edge of the hill only for his head to stick out the open exposed gap.

Kory flew right at the man planning to finish him, she could have just burned his face right off, but he should be grateful she wasn't that angry of his attack. She flew to the tree gripping each side with one. Her fingers dig deep into the thick long but it was no sweat as she pulled it up with full force as much as the roots of the tree tried to pull up a fight. The tree was fully off from the ground moving right in front of groveling assassin she held the tree vertical right on her left shoulder to be exact. "Just to make sure you don't come back up for a while." She stated planning to throw the tree directly on legs to prevent moment for a while.

Before she could even lower the thick log down on him, Kory's ears soon rung with a loud cry in warning from behind them. "Look she right over here with….Deathstroke." Nightwing called as him and Cyborg made it on the hill just a few yards away from the action.

Him again Kory thought turning her complete attention from her target hunter, even turning her head away from him to look at the two heroes. At the same time unknowingly gave Deathstroke an opening to get up and attack. He did just that up to his feet while making the least amount of noise, Kory still head some ruffling from the back of her head, she turned to see her attacker ready to defend herself only to be splashed in the face with a smoke bomb.

It did confuse Kory at first especially but there was no time to react with a strike as Deathstroke quickly dashed of beginning his attack on Nightwing. She gasped dropping the tree right beside her with a loud thump as some of the weird smoke when up her nostrils surprising her to make the rest go into her mouth. "You think a smoke bomb will stop me?" She grunted rubbing her forehead with one hand able to cough out some of the smoke that went in.

"Sleeping gas dear much more effective." The assassin said has he dodged a swing from his rival Nightwing.

"Don't worry Dick I got your girlfriend's back." Victor said as he rushed over to the orange alien about to drop to her feet, though still held her own. Any average human could drop dead from take one waif of the sleeping toxins; this girl on the other hand was literally fighting the fumes only it taking effect the slightest.

Victor was almost there right behind Kory ready to pick her up away from the edge of the hill, hoping she wouldn't fall asleep from the fumes or worse fall off and unable to activate her flying in time before hitting the ground. He was just a few feet away only to be blocked and knocked right back from a landing and punch of a six foot woman. She was strong, if Cyborg's estimate from that punch on his now dented jaw line she was probably just as strong as Wonder Woman. She had the height down of the Amazon only with a much vicious and dangerous muscle figure. And it didn't bring in sign of heroicness that she had her face covered with her uniform having some spikes impaled on them, with her red short hair ruffled and undone.

"Genocide darling please be a dear and help dear old Deathstroke with the trash." A man said standing on the helicopter exit that was still floating in the air.

The woman gave a strong head nod finally being revealed to the heroes, though the man that had gave the soft command to the strong woman Cyborg already knew without a doubt from the voice who called the shot. "Psimon I had a hunch someone skilled in the mental battle field was willing to show up." Victor said glancing at him for a second before dodging a swing from the twisted Genocide.

"Right you are dear Victor you couldn't really think Deadstroke was that thick minded he would confront someone able to rip him into two." Psimon said as Genocide gave a hard direct punch to Cyborg's cannon arm, damage, broken and useless with needed repairs. The telepath looked down at the formerly blinded alien who appeared unimpressed of Cyborg's description of the green suited gentleman, just wanting to finish off these attackers.

Before she could even think of charging at him or Deathstoke and Genocide she could see Psimon placing both of his hands on his brain in jar like head ready to release a physic wave. " _Simon says play dead…."_ Kory heard in her head closing her eyes from the ringing pain

"Great X'Hal!" She cried to herself feeling her intergalactic brains feeling scrambled from the inside out. The hard ringing knocked her down in mere seconds, falling down face first on the edge of the grassy hill.

"Genocide darling please be a dear and pick up our target and inform our partner were done here." The man said lifting up his hood as the strong woman gripped Cyborg's metal chest throwing him right at the other heroic that almost got the upper hand with the assassin.

Nightwing felt the hard throwing metal body at him making him landing on the ground with the robotic man still on him in pain. He managed to get a good view of the two villains picking up Kory and jumping back into the helicopter. There was nothing they could do if trying the helicopter soon left in seconds almost leaving without trace.


	2. Chapter 2

The two defeated heroes soon retrieved back at the former Bat protégé's skyscraper apartment. Cyborg rested on the couch his injured arm laid down on the table in front of him for repairs. He himself was stunned of how Genocide simply damaged his arm with one punch, not even breaking a sweat when performing it. Or was it just Kory's starbolt that greatly weaken his cannon for the other woman to finish it off. Whichever woman managed to make the metal man almost naked into combat without the use of his cannon he sure as heck wasn't gonna let it happen again. Or to be more precise let it happen to easily. He gently gripped one tool before looking up at his crime fighting partner who was observing the holographs projected by the flat screen TV. "So uh any leads of where they took your girlfriend, or why?" Victor said

Dick turned his head from the monitors and faced his friend. "To be honest I have no clue." He responded noticing the shock expression on the Justice League member. Being mentored by someone like Batman people must get you to have an answer to everything, have a lead before it's even created or thought out for other people, to go as far and quick minded to already know who caused the chains of events before they even realize it, but guess not at this time.

"You gotta be kidding right." Cyborg said with a tone of laughter and amusement even giving a chuckle to think that someone Dick like wouldn't even begin to know where to look. The amount of laughter escaping from his robotic mouth piece dialed down very quick letting the robot know the former Boy Wonder wasn't lying at all, and never would during these situations. "You're not kidding then." He said his voice coming to the conclusion it was no joke.

"First off she isn't my girlfriend and second off I may not have a clue where she was taken or why, but there is a good possibility that she's linked with the disappearances with a few other teens." Dick explained as he stepped aside from the projected holographs giving Cyborg a good view of them.

The robot's one good human eye was shock with all of these missing teen reports, some disappearing's right here in the city, some in other states, some children even reported as runaways from the local homes. Newspapers, articles, news headline feats and much more all about innocent children that went missing.

"So you think Deathstroke has anything to do with this?" Victor asked the former protégé.

"Possibly if going after a target especially one that has relatives, friends and other people caring about them. Deathstroke is one to be skilled in catching them and making it appears as they just ran away from home."

"Okay you think he could be tied to all these disappearances, but how?" Victor asked again as he went back to fixing his arm when waiting for a response, greatly he didn't wait too long.

"Not just him but others too Deathstroke is determined to complete a contract especially with high pay, but not even he can do this alone if including the fact that most of these teens are wild like meta-humans." Dick explained taking a glance back at the holographs.

"So what now Deathstroke kidnapping teens for something big and our new intergalactic visitor is mixed with this, and we clearly have no idea where those two are." Cyborg stated looking down at his arm to finish the repairs.

Dick didn't give an answer to his robotic friend and thankfully a rightful timing unannounced entrance from a half-blood demon put a stop to the request of his answer. He gave himself a mental sigh when seeing Cyborg's attention turned from his arm to the sudden appearance of the dark shadow fogs on the floor.

The two heroes followed the source of it seeing a feminine figure dressed in clothing representing a raven coming out of the sudden dark portal that she must have created herself to appear here. The floor portal must have caused the dark misty fog the same matching fog mist coating the half-demon's balled up hands. "Hello my apologies if I interrupted something important." Raven first spoke to the two men, who exchanged surprised expressions of the raven dressed girl actually able to see them especially with the raven head helmet on that clearly covered her eyes.

She pulled her long black feathered cloak out of her magic made portals swinging a black misty covered hand, dismissing the portal out of the floor as it closed.

"You notice the raven looking girl too right?" Cyborg said tilting his head a little to Grayson's direction. The African wasn't certainly getting old seeing as he was given his superhero upgrade in his almost late teenage years. His robot body must have not gotten infected of viruses causing his to seem things in front of him, his metal upgrade was extremely rare technology able to stand side by side with human life it couldn't have gotten that easily infected and bug out without knowing.

"Yeah." Dick said in agreement to the other hero.

"Allow me to introduce myself I have taken up many names some out of birth others out of fear and skill but I will be known to you as Raven." The half-demon spoke again to the two, her introduction was completed but that didn't explain why she was in their presence in the first place. "If you are still on the hunting for the orange creature you battled earlier I can take you to her if you wish." She finished connecting with eye contact at both of them before the two men glanced at each other.

"Really think trusting her is a good idea?" Cyborg questioned to his bird friend.

"I highly doubt she has any interest in killing us, if she did she would have attacked the moment she caught us by surprise." Nightwing responded back.

"Guess that's a yes then." Cyborg said watching as his friend gave the okay to the raven dressed girl. In seconds both of her hands were covered by her black orbs she swung around the three of them creating huge amounts of thick black fogs covering them before they could even admire the dark auras around them.

* * *

There surely was a ringing headache Kory could feel, her entire body numb from the knockout gas she endured of what seemed hours ago. It seemed like in minutes after feeling her own brain activity she was more alert of the out of place quietness around her. She could feel her steady breathing, her own heart pumping at a calm pace. Even the royal blood that rushed through her Tameranean veins.

Her ears soon picked up outside voices, faded at first almost like mumbling sound but became clearer and understandable with each passing second. "Throwing her in the arena will not automatically make her a team player in the future if she can survive." A woman's voice could be heard.

Kory slowly opened her lime green eyes, barley seeing shadow figures in front of her. She managed sense her body position being curled up in a ball, stripped of her lavender prison armor yet given thin white coverings on her areas.

Her surroundings became clearer by the second she was in a see through bubble like container filled with some form of H2O that didn't drown her but still made her float in its waters.

The shadow figures were revealed to her two people she was certain she hadn't seen before. One was dressed in hooded clothing as his facial features didn't resemble any humans; his cloak seemed to appear as wings.

The other figure must have been the voice the orange alien heard a woman dressed her own dark bazar clothing as her light blonde locks formed into a Mohawk.

"Enough complaining prepare her and the others for the arena, if she manages to act beyond the lines we'll seen an officer down to put her in place." The man said turning his back beginning to walk away only for the woman to speak again.

"Sending an officer there did not stop those certain hooligans from acting out of the test, in fact there may be a possibility she will be just like them." The woman said again.

"If you value your life and wish for those outliers to be limited you will begin immediately, and make sure these new patients get treated slowly and properly." The man finished walking off for the woman to begin her work.

The snarl look she carried from her supervisor was washed off as her red eyes soon caught the glimpse of an orange alien in a bubble like container angered by their conversation she was most certain was about her and of what acts they had in stored for her and other "patients".

The woman smirked "Wow It's alive and seems to be aware of its new role."

" **It** has a name and it want's an explanation for who are you, but most importantly what place is this!" Kory answered in anger scanning her surroundings to see the other "patients".

Other teens to be more exact either carrying scared or angered faces as they wore thin white boxers or panties & bras. The other teens captured in their bubble like containers, some of them not having human like skin some resembled lizard skin or animal fur or had non-human colored skin. Others even having extra non-human parts such as wings, tails even an extra pair of arms or legs. While the rest must have been normal teens or had changes done on them as well but didn't affect them physically.

"I have been called many things, but you will address me as Omen." The woman said to Kory waving one hand in front of the bubble container she was locked in. "This place my dear is the Colony and it either be your place of triumph or…you're grave."

Kory didn't know what the other woman meant, in fact she was about to respond herself in a tone of anger. The return of her splitting headache came back much stronger and effective to make her hold her tongue for the moment being. She could see Omen walking to another bubbled up teen.

"Leave them alo-"Kory cried in anger only to be stopped as her ears picked up a cracking sound. She looked around the bubble was the sound coming from her? The sound came again even clearer as it was coming from her orange skin. She felt something form on her cheek. It really was coming from her, she touched her cheek with the tips of her fingers feeling some form of skin layer peeling off quickly.

This must have been a Tamerean transformation her elders informed her when younger but why was it forming at this time. Kory couldn't react quickly feeling the crackling rough orange skin falling off the cheek bone it covered. A pink glimmering light dashed out of the now gapping cheek hole. "What act is this?" Kory cried loudly to herself covering the gaping hole with one hand.

Another piece of sheet orange skin peeled off right after the first this sheet skin formerly covering the upper form of her nose. Soon more pieces of skin fell of her face while more feel off her body; with each piece pink light covered was its replacement on the alien's body.

Kory was sure for certain she wasn't going through her alien like puberty, her starbolts were her defense not her destroyer, but seemed like for the moment right now they were. Her body was falling to pieces more; she could feel great amounts of pain forming inside her torso areas, including her back.

" **X'Hal**!" She cried in pain the few remaining pieces of skin falling right off as she felt the constructive energy inside her blowing up in a pink glimmering pain. Her own eyes being blasted off from the light as they also shared the painful blast.

Kory opened her lime green eyes for the second time, headache gone without a trace a great relief from the first two times. Though that still didn't brought satisfaction as she found her wrists, ankles and torsos bound to silver steel like material table. Her new dressing taking the form of her prison armor with the black covers with highlighted lavender creased in her new clothing.

"Perfect timing of awaking dear we are almost done with the preparations of the new patients." Omen said with a villainess grin as other black cloaked men moved around to other silver steel table that bounded other teens.

"You will unbound me this instant or I will take pleasure in freeing these young ones while also beating you to the ground for these unholy acts!" Kory cried in anger pulling every inch of her body upwards greatly thinking those earthly bounds around her would be overpowered by her alien physiology.

"Quite an amusing try from you." The woman spoke again catching Kory's green eyes as she stopped her attempt at escape. "If given the choose I would free you right now just to beat you right back into the bounds but orders are orders they are ready Harvest."

"Thank you Omen." The man said walking to the bounded Tamereanean. "Do not be to alarmed child this will be a great honor for you, taking great participation in this act is a once in a lifetime opportunity be grateful." The man spoke to her with a smile creaked on his masked face razor sharp teeth to be shown in placement of where normal human teeth should have been. "Fellow subjects." He spoke looking up from the orange alien and to the rest of the teens; his dark raspy snake like voice turned all heads of the scared strapped victims. "Welcome to your moment of redemption. You have been greatly prepared for the past months for the memorable moment and I promise you succeed in this battle royal and you will be awarded with great riches." He stated to them, their scared and worried looks replaced with the smallest amount of joy when he spoke of rewards.

Freedom. Freedom must have waited at the end of the tunnel that was if you could make it to the end. And depending on who truly believed their mysterious capture they were going to do anything if it meant ending others to reach the other side. "And one last thing darlings." The man spoke again. "Anyone successful in eliminating this charming orange creature will be granted an automatic freedom of their field of horror."

Just like that most faces were turned to get a better look of their target, mostly male teenagers their grins growing wider when seeing the orange figure. A short cut to freedom and what seemed like an easy way of doing it by taking out one specific target.

Kory did not seemed amused whatsoever by the hungry stares from the other teens, or the smirk on the face of Harvest. If these teens wanted a battle she will gladly give them one, one they would regret going into. The glare she gave to Harvest told him she will find a way out where ever she was being sent off to and she will free the innocents he has corrupted and make sure he pays for what actions she is aware of.

"It is time good luck." The man said his final message being spine tingling as he waved one hand covering the entire group of bound patients including Kory is some blue thick fog. Within seconds the silver steel tables that bounded the teens were now completely empty not a single trace of them. "Prepare the monitors I feel like things are going to be quite chaotic."

* * *

The temperatures went from normal to volcanic almost instantly from the blue fogs. Kory could no longer feel the bounds around her; she quickly opened her eyes noticing the atmosphere being warm, heating, and burning. She was in mid-air quickly activating her flight before she could do anything else.

She turned her head a few times seeing red rocky, mountains, lands, plains, cliffs and more. All of it pointing to some sort of battlefield and this observation was proved right as all teens the orange alien was transported with immediately started attacking one another. The loud cries of anger, despair, and rage were enough to make anyone go crazy. Blood was already being shed as the stronger male teens easily decimated their competition. Some were fighting back others ran away as soon as they could hoping they could lay low for the time being.

The entire sight of it made all forms of emotion bold inside of Kory the need to help the ones who ran away in fear and for those who were seconds away from undeserved death. The rage and anger to unleash all her might on those who mindlessly slayed innocent teenagers for a false reward.

She had to do something this view was not a pleasant one nor was it one to remember she turned her head completely only to be met with a yellow blast to the chest. A yelp escaped her lips as she prepared both hands with pink glimmering blasts.

Kory looked up to find the blaster being one of the teens that was transported with her. She appeared to be an Indian girl her black covers having yellow highlight crested into them. She was in mid-air just like the orange alien this being the direct result of the white wings on her back.

Kory knew for certain she was challenged to a fight, the Indian girl knew as well what she was getting into both females declared this battle to start from their glares to one another.

With the pain fading away from her chest the Indian girl connected both up of her balled up fists together charging her yellow beam as it pointed right at Kory. The alien quickly blasted her pink glimmering beam with one hand as the yellow blast came at her in seconds.

The contact between the two blasts made quite a thick color mixed fog of yellow and pink. The fog covered Kory's field of vision as the yellow blast almost made contact with her for the second time.

The Indian girl didn't wait for her opponent to get ready this time she caught the orange alien by surprise the first and she was gonna do it again. She swooped fast into the thick fogs directly spearing her opponent in a fast pace. Her fast paced picked up speed from her wings as she headed downwards to the ground.

Kory was no stranger to an attack such as this and she had to think fast as the impact was only seconds away. Both of her hands still covered in her pink glimmering spheres balled up for the second time both slamming directly down on the Indian's exposed spine.

A yelp of pain could be heard from Kory's attacker as she was still able to flight despite the sudden pain she was feeling. She looked up at her target seeing a straight blast coming at her in full force. The blast connected successfully to her facial area enough to drop her down to the ground.

The Indian girl dropped right in front of a male teen with a broad muscular build as his skin was that of a lizard. He looked up with a cocky grin revealing his sharp blood drenched teeth to the orange creature finding his target for freedom. He gave a call to the very few teens that were still alive very few of them as they shared the same blood shed as the lizard teen.

It was obvious of the sudden deadly alliance between the five to six corrupted teens that slaughtered the weak ones, combined forces appeared unexpected in these situations but appeared they were willing to do anything to get out of here.

The lizard gave a quick high jump in the air to grab and drag Kory down to their level. His evil grin could tell you the dark sadistic thoughts he was thinking if he could capture his target. Luckily Kory was having none of it.

She watched as the lizard teen's high jump made him land right in her direction falling directly towards her in what seemed quick. She timed herself perfect gripping the neck of the teen with one starbolt covered hand. "I am not amused and this is no game." Kory said directly to the gripped teen. She used her other balled up hand to fiercely punch the lizard teen right back down with his new allies.

"Kill her!" A female voice cried of the group. She fired some short of flaming red ray right at her.

Kory again was prepared as she sent not one but two starbolt beams at her shooter. One beam successfully blocking the flaming ray the other striking the shooter on the chest.

This time the alien princess didn't wait for another attack after those two beam fired she followed by a series of pink glimmering beams to the other teams some successfully hitting the allies, other hitting the group leave behind pink smoke in its place.

The knocked down lizard looked up to see the orange alien flying quickly out of sight after she shot all the fires she wanted. She left with her flaming hair leaving a trail that disappeared in seconds.

* * *

"My apologies this is the closest I can do to teleport to the orange creature." Raven said as she existed out of the dark misty fog she made with Cyborg and Nightwing following her lead.

"It's alright this will do." Nightwing commented.

Cyborg immediately started scanning their surroundings with his red robotic eye. The flaming heat surrounded them in seconds; the three could hear growls and screams from a long distance. "If were near the orange lady all I can say is we are not the only ones after her." The man said to the other two.

Before either hero could respond to the robotic hero's remark they themselves were quickly surrounded by the crazed mutated teens. Similar loud cries escaped their lips as they charged for what looked like competition to them.

With their sudden charge Nightwing whipped out his truncheons taking an electric swing to a bull mutated teen. Another swing was given to a lizard skin girl. Cyborg blasting three teens one after the other with his sonic cannon. Raven quickly slammed both of her foggy hands to the rocky red ground dark hardening spikes grew immediately impelling the rest of the standing teens by their black highlighted clothing keeping them alive.

Dick turned to his other teammates impressed by their quickly timing and easy handling of the assaulters. "Heh good work team." He said to the other two receiving a smile from both of them. "Now come on let's hurry before-" He was cut short from a loud another loud monstrous cry.

"Do not fret Nightwing I will handle this." Raven said as she swung both of her hand caving all three of them in the dark misty fog.

* * *

Kory was still flying in the air for what felt like hours. Each time she looked down below she could only see the horrors of the innocent teens being slaughtered for amusement. Each cry for mercy that escaped their mouths was muffled by a cry of rage and sinister pleasure from their predators. "X'Hal I beg you please let me find a way out." Kory whispered to herself as she stopped in her flight tracks for a moment scanning to see if she had not been flying in a giant circle.

Her surroundings looked all the same it would not surprise but frustrate her that she has been going in a complete circle. One head turn to her left she spotted an incoming red boulder flying in her direction. Thankfully with one starbolt covered balled up hand she smashed the giant rock into little grains with little effort in her swing.

She turned to see the messenger, oddly enough it appeared to be a buff and tall man with some sort of ginger orange hair his black covers having a orange highlight. But he wasn't alone with his back turned to the orange alien next to him appeared to be a small boy possibly entering his teenage years. He wore his black coverings with a blue highlighting. What stood out the most for him was four giant spider like steel legs coming from his small circular backpack.

The two looked directly at a red like lion who appeared to be roaring at them in anger. The two were unamused by the antics of what appeared to be prey for them.

"Enough is enough!" Kory grunted to herself in anger, the man didn't mean to get her attention but sadly for him he got her full attention. She dashed at light speed to the two predators hoping to save the red lion in danger.

"What's the matter red snot thinking of going somewhere." The small boy barked in a sinister tone with an amused chuckle at the end.

The lion responded with a sudden charge to the small boy, only for to be pulled back down to the ground by his tail from the tall fellow. "Yeah big boss would be pleased to find out we found one of you runways." The tall one spoke in grunt like tone.

"Mammoth make sure he doesn't-" The small boy spoke again turning to the big guy only to see him being hit by a pink glimmering beam to the back in moments Mammoth was flat on his stomach. The boy turned to its sniper seeing the orange alien flying right down at them seconds away. "Crud! Mammoth hurry up and take her down before-" He was cut short again from the once red lion being replaced by a screeching red monkey attacking. "Hey get your monkey paws off!" He yelled his tone shifting from one sinister to a childlike antic.

Mammoth soon recovered from the blast turning around to see Kory only seconds away from him with a punch to the back of the head in mind. "No one seeks on the animal honey!" He cried in anger charging right at the flying down alien with a balled up right fist behind him ready to fire when close.

Kory came in at high speed with a balled up pink orb covered left fist behind her. Her target's remarks only made her more eager to connect her fist to that face.

The two tank like teens finally made connect at the fist. The sudden strong impact was powerful enough to push both of them back from each other. Neither one wasted time as quickly as possibly Kory unleashed a range of blasts. The monster known Mammoth quickly got up and charged at his shooter. As with each blast that impacted him he gained more momentum in his run.

Within close range the big man opened his arms wide enough and with a loud grunt he speared Kory right in the chest. He continued running with his broad shoulder impelling her at the chest.

Kory soon plunged both of her feet to the ground successfully stopping Mammoth in his track. With her hands still covered in starbolts she wrapped around his back interlocking with her fingers at his stomach. In seconds lifted the big man up on her right shoulder, she could already feel the surprised look on the monster's face.

She placed one left foot forward and soon threw Mammoth right back at his starting point on his back hard. She soon saw the red monkey flying right next to her. "Are you okay?" She asked to the animal.

Before she could even blink her eyes the red little creature quickly shape shifted into a teenage boy. "I'm alright thanks for the help." He responded giving a kind warming smile to the orange alien.

"Don't get comfortable you snot nose clumps that were just a warm-up." The small boy said pressing two fingers on a communicator in his right ear. "This is Gizmo requesting reinforcements to my location."

In response Kory and the red shape shifter look on as a portal above Gizmo and a lay down Mammoth opened above them. Other teens quickly dropped down from the portal more teens than expected.

What Kory's lime green eyes could make out of the first few teens was a light grey skin girl with light pink hair and pupils that are shaped like a cat, her black clothing had a purple highlighting similar to Kory's. Then there was a teenage boy with his black and light green highlighting clothing. He wore a green helmet with his brownish skin revealed.

Kory soon turned her head to the red fellow next to her. "Do not fret I will handle them I wish for you to escape quickly." She said as both of her hands were reignited with starbolt orbs.

"And leave you here all by yourself fat chance plus they aren't they aren't the only one with reinforcements." The red boy said looking up. He grabbed Kory's hand ran away from their spot.

Kory looked at the teenager in confusion turning her head to see a red boulder thrown right at the piled up teens from up high. She turned her head up to see a couple of other teenagers only the big difference was they were wearing white clothing no black and a highlighted random color. The white clothed teens soon flew down to Kory and the red boy.

"Garfield." One of them called gaining the red teen's attention. He had a white like completion with dark ebony hair. By the sudden reaction of the red teen he must have been the leader of the group.

"Ajax good to see you." The red teen said. "What took you so long anyway?"

"My apologies we searched for you way to long, but we are here now and I see you have made a friend." He said looking over to Kory.

"Yeah be glad she was here in time without her I would have been a goner by now." Garfield remarked to him gaining a smile out of Brandon.

"Thank you Kory we see to it that we return the favor for saving a member of our own." Ajax said to the orange alien gaining a warming smile from her.

Finally ever since crashing onto this planet now she was greeted with kindness, treated as an equal among these new people in front of her. "Thank you very much I just wish to escape from this place." Kory said in response.

"Well you're in luck were here to make that happen for you and all other innocent teens that don't deserve this."

"Oh then you must be outliers and runaways Harvest talked about." Kory said surprised.

"I guess we are do not fret over Harvest we will handle him. We've been here for months trying to find him and other innocent teens to shut this down for good. My team and I are-"

"Ajax they are up and coming!" A blonde teenager girl with long pig tails cried.

"Crud. Kory if wish to join us please do, everyone attack!" The leader cried as the white wearing teens charged right into battle with black wearing teens. The leader quickly flew in after them.

Kory looked at Garfield for a quick second. "This is a nice group you got here little one." She said.

"Yeah I guess you can say that, but for the time being your one of us now." He said shape shifting into a jaguar and speeding into battle.

'Guess I am.' Kory said to herself one last time with a smile before flying in at quick speed into the battle with her hands loaded with starbolts.


	3. Chapter 3

The scene was gruesome. The clash of rebels and brutes throwing everything into the wind and everything at the chance of freedom. Kory threw another punch to her rock skinned opponent throwing her into couple of brutes behind them. Both of her hands were still beaming with energy she pointed a fist to her left blasting another teen in the chest. She lifted herself up more into the air shooting another black skin tight teen. She felt the presence of another brute and threw a back-swing fist in response.

"Hey!" A voice yelped from behind her. She turned her head to the source seeing a short girl covered in a raven like cowl her appearance shown no sign of attack meaning she dodged the barrage of the orange alien.

"My apologies." Kory responded blasting a teen behind her. "You are not of the rebels or the unstable. So, who are you?"

"I'm with others that are looking for you." She spoke again blasting someone behind the alien.

Kory narrowed her eyes in response, her pink spheres grew in her fists. Those who were looking for her were those who were working for her sister. That doesn't sit well with the alien if her very freedom from the cruelty of **them** was threaten so quickly after escaping. "Those who are seeking for me, are the same who want to imprison me." She spoke in a stern voice her eyes glowing a lime green.

Raven frowned her eyes in question, what exactly was the alien talking about she assumed she was aware of the human and cyborg looking for her. She looked down to the fists of Kory tightening in anger she quickly balled up her own fists in defense. "Let's not do some-" a beam was blasted in quick precision to her chest both her hands thrown into defense in response. The dark shadows that escaped her hands thicken greatly forming a barrier that took the blast, crumbling from it. Raven threw both her hands forward, pushing the barrier right at her attacker.

The thicken shield threw her more down to the floor in which her attention shifted from the boy in black and blue. His weapons in his hands didn't deteriorate her concentration or eagerness to escape with the rebels. Yet the second his eyes met her lime green he threw both hands in a form of surrender, but not releasing his weapons. "Woah, just calm down."

"Do not tell me to calm!" She barked blasting a teen behind him in anger. There was no time to talk or rest he should know that, their voices were hard to hear from the thrashing and roars between the teens in anger. It was hard to imagine them stopping in the middle of this for a conversation.

There was a loud cry of warning from a young voice. "Look out!" Both of them turned their heads to the source of Beast Boy falling above them in his elephant form. They separated quickly from each other letting the boy in green have some landing space.

"This is pointless we have to go now." Cyborg called blasting away at another teen. "We got found your orange girlfriend, can we leave now?"

Nightwing nodded which signaled Raven to know what to do. Yet there was another call cry before she could make the four of the them go away. "Wait."

Beast Boy looked up to see it was Ajax walking up to them sword in hand. "If you are planning to leave your not leaving us behind." He spoke sternly looking to the raven cowl.

"My powers of teleportation can only effect a certain number of people and looking at your people..." She turned her head to the group of white clothed freedom fighters who were all spread out in their fights. "There are to many people to count for me to help."

"Then take Garfield." Ajax turned to his green skinned friend who looked up in confusion, to his leader and the other four in question of leaving. "But if your leaving get to the control room, you know what to do there, that should get us out of here for sure." He kneeled down to his green friend who still looked at his leader with even more confusion. "This is possibly goodbye for now Beast Boy. Just get to the control room before you leave this place completely."

"Why can't you come with us? I'm sure the girl in black can bring you to right?"

"I have to stay here to get the others out, just go."

There was no argument in Beast Boy as he as well was covered in dark mist all with the other four. The look in Ajax's eyes, he could tell he wanted him out of this place more than anyone in the group. Garfield didn't know why he knew he wasn't deserving of this get out of jail free card, especially for being the smallest and youngest member in this rebellion school.

The scenery changed in an instant. Garfield can no longer field the burning heat of the arena, the painful glow from the cracks of the burning ground were now replaced with cold metal floors. The air that was hot and heavy was now thin and cool, quiet as if his ears for single second didn't have to be on high alert of the slightest sound of danger. His astonishment was lessen when he spotted the monitors and a main computer that likely control the arena he was in.

He looked to Kory who was scanning the room she was in as well. She seemed to be searching for something, as her eyes were dashing left and right from the monitors. "This must be it then." Nightwing spoke looking at main computer. "Cyborg this is your bread and butter right?" His friend nodded with a smile immediately typing away on the main frame for the shutdown codes.

"Strange no, facility members are present." Raven question allowed. "Do you think they know we are here?"

"Maybe they are on break?" Garfield said looking to her.

Nightwing turned from the monitors, the alien's eyes were practically glued to the one monitor that showed her the escape pod she had. "Something of interest?" He asked, rewarded with a snarl look from her eyes.

"If you must ask I need that immediately." She pointed to the monitor with a screen of her ship. "I did not come here by choice."

"As much as I want to help we have to help them first."

"It is not **we** it is you." She looked at the main computer in which his cybernetic friend was still trying to unlock and control. With one balled up hand Kory fired another straight beam of pink light exploding the main frame upon impact. The sirens of the room went off in an instant, screams of panic could be heard from the arena and of the monitors around them shutting of instantly.

"Oh tell me that is a good sign." Garfield pleaded looking at the others in the room.

"I think it's best that we flee immediately. Raven get us out of here."

Before anything could happen Kory quickly rushed out of the room in flight speed bringing shock to those she left behind. "We mustn't let her leave without us." Raven expelled with her eyes of the fire trail that disappeared into the thin air. She turned to see that there was only three of them left in the room " Where is Garfield?"

Kory zoomed through which ever which direction that she could see before her. There had to be a way to get to her ship she simply just knew it. She stopped for a moment looking to see two ways she could go now. "Go to the left." She heard with a slight annoying buzzing in her ear, her hand quickly went to the source to silence the sound. "Wait it's just me!" The voice spoke again.

"Beast Boy?" Kory said in confusion another buzz meant it was in fact him.

"I'm inside your ear not to gross you out or anything." With another buzz she felt something leave her ear a little fly in fact. In that second the little green fly was morphing into the shapeshifter normal form. "I had a feeling you would be flying out of there without a regret, so I buzzed into your ear before those eyes were planning on ditching."

She couldn't take her eyes off of him as he explained his reason for following, yet he shouldn't be here with her that's for sure. "You should have left with them." She said to him continuing her journey floating in the air, Garfield quickly followed after her.

"You should have come with us. What's so special about this ship anyway?" Garfield asked in a light hearted tone almost clueless to the alien's look of determination for that ship.

"It is not the ship that is important, but it's use of me getting back to my group."

"Group? I know for certain your not from here but you were in a space group or something?" She looked at him who looked back with curious eyes. "I feel a story coming on!"

"It's just a simple tale really I have friends and allies who are assisting people from a fate worse than death, and I need to get back to them as soon as possible." As they walked she could just feel his eyes beaming at her wanting to know what was she really doing in the first place. "Please understand that I must go soon."

"Oh don't worry." Beast Boy said proudly with his hands resting on the back of his he head with a proud smirk nonetheless. "That's what me and the others have been doing for the pass few...yeah we lost track of time while in there. But I totes understand though."

Kory could only laugh from the boy's expression and tone, it was weird she thought to herself she hadn't laughed in so long, not even recalling the last time she smiled. "You a energetic one even at the worst of times I almost envy you."

"Yeah it's not easy being this amazing but don't sweat it you'll learn to." He eyes caught the attention of an opened chamber a few yards away. "Wild guess here an' all but isn't that you **ship** up ahead?" Beast boy pointed to the mantled science project barely noticeable to Kory. In response she gripped him by the collar of his skin tight suit and dashed to the chamber.

"Man how can we lose her again!?" Cyborg grunted in annoyance despite all his attention was on the information collected in the main computer before destroyed.

"This is becoming tedious I can still sense them in the building." Raven spoke gently placing her hands on the bases of her cowl. "We must hurry as well they are in grave danger." She felt another sense shiver in her body, one of bad luck.

"I wouldn't worry about them because your about to have a whole lot of **bad luck**!" A female's voice called in pride and evil tensions.

The heads of all three heroes turned to the source finding some of the black armed teens out of the arena. The stern looks can only tell of their true intensions of why they were out of the arena in the first place. Raven's eyes caught the source of the voice of a albino skin girl with daring cat eyes colored a light pink with matching hair. Something told Raven that she was the leader of these teens.

The albino skin girl pointed to them with authority and power "Take them down and bring them to Simon!" She called.

Nightwing and Cyborg could see three of the teens behind her rushing to them which prompted Cyborg to bring out his sonic cannon and Nightwing with his escrima sticks. They glance at one another nodding in agreement before dashing off into battle.

Raven's eyes though never leave the albino girl who smirked and stared back at her. "Who are you?" Raven asked.

"Bad luck." The girl spoke swinging one hand a flash of pink light was fired to Raven's feet. The metal floor in front of Raven spring forward quickly in an attempt to encase her right were she stood. Raven simply threw one hand to the side in which dark matter sliced the upcoming metal down to the floor. "Nice." The girl spoke again.

"Now I ask again who are you?"

The girl again smirked at Raven this time taking a step forward she brushed a blast from Cyborg with another blast of pink light causing the blast to instead hit his friend in the back. "Like I said I'm pure bad luck but you can call me Jinx." Jinx smiled quite proudly of herself she threw another hand forward blasting at Raven again.

"What do you know of the alien and shape shifter?" Raven barked throwing her hands forward and blocking the attack. She also began walking forward to meet Jinx in the middle. It bothered her of this girl's confidence almost like she knew she had the upper hand, was it because she knew what Raven was her for and why she was looking for those two.

"All I know that they are fated to a unexpecting ending very soon." Before Raven could question the tone and response of Jinx she was broad with a range of pink blasts to not only her but the other two as well. "Sadly you won't be there to see it!" Her voice called as she swung her hands in each direction in her field of vision mindlessly aiming at her allies as well.

 _She's crazy_ Raven thought herself swinging one hand to form dark barrier though she could see her the cries of both Nightwing and Cyborg. She covered herself in her dark mist and with swift motion appeared right behind the albino girl.

With one hand she dug her claw right into the back of Jinx's head, her nails sipping through the lavender hair and piercing the skin of her scalp. Jinx let out a cry of pain from the sudden invasion, her hands thrown up to her head to try and pry the invader from her mind. She could feel and see the claw of the girl in cowl entering her brain from up above.

"She's close...and she's in danger." Raven whispered to herself when noticing the boy in green within her memories she immediately retracted her hand away. "I know of her location let's leave." She threw one hand up teleporting her and her allies away.

Finding the ship was the biggest relief Kory felt since coming to this strange planet. Finding the ship full functional and equipped filled her with joy of getting back to her group and helping them even more. Finding that the ship to have a pilot the same man that had gassed her earlier his name Deathstroke she believed to be the behind the controls of what was her filled her with anger and rage that the facility had claimed her escape ticket as their own.

She flew in hands first to rip out the invader off of her vessel yet anger became the source of strength and stupidity as she was met with a blast from the ship hitting her to the wall of the large room. "Nice to see you too, I've been meaning to get some target practice in after N.O.W.H.E.R.E fix this. You know something this isn't their first time experimenting with alien technology."

Beast Boy dashed in shifting into a snake to avoid the beam blasts from the ship which seemed to have angered the pilot within. When close enough to the windows view he shifted into a green bull hoping to ram himself into the window. Yet right in the second he shifted another cannon came in blasting Beast Boy to the other side of the room knocking him a little of edge.

Another cannon was pointed at Beast Boy this time one of larger side which meant larger power. Kory got herself up from her kneeling position to witness Deathstroke's next attack. She flew in quicker than before right in front of Garfield took the full force of the blast.

The power of the space cannon was greater than even Deathstroke thought as it blasted both of the targets through the wall of the room and onto the outside of the entire facility.

Kory felt herself land roughly on the metal floor after falling for what seemed a while. She had Garfield before being blasted away. The second she stopped dashing through the hard metal of what was suppose to be outside she looked up to see that her surroundings were of a large island an island made of metal with the facility being at the center. "Beast Boy..." She called to the boy in her arms in agony from the assault.

Her ears could hear the ringing of another cannon of her ship, her eyes followed to source seeing a large yellow beam charge up. In full force she saw the beam rushing down towards her, her body almost to weak to react in time to fly away. She just closed her eyes of the impending danger.

The contact form the beam never came she only a felt a slight breeze pass her that seemed to have formed shade in front of her. Kory opened her eyes to see some form of black crystal like matter thicken into a shield of protection for her and Garfield. The barrier was quite durable enough to with stand the blast of her ship. "Are you alright?" Someone called from behind her it appeared to be the girl dressed in black Kory thought.

Yet her eyes dashed to the one in black that rushed over to her also asking the same question. Kory didn't have the energy to complain or argue with the boy, though she had the strength to give the Garfield to him to protect. He placed the green boy over his shoulder and extended a hand to Kory. She question what was his true intention but took the hand anyway.

"We must end this." Raven called to Cyborg who blasted away at the ship in great accuracy knocking it off it's weapon yet not out of the air.

"Destroy it." Kory grunted almost dropping to her knees if she wasn't caught by Nightwing. "Thank you." She said to him.

Nightwing simply smiled at her for once she wasn't barking at him or attempting to kill him.

"Wow that hurt." Beast Boy groaned dropping to the floor off of Nightwing's shoulder. "Wait are we still inside or what?" He turned his head back and forth seeing nothing but a metal plain and the floating ship up ahead. "Don't tell me your gonna wreck it are you?"

Kory nodded in angst still holding onto Nightwing. "I rather it be destroyed than in his hands. Do it!" Raven did it as followed, the barrier she formed with her magic was reshaped into a spike that had pierced the ship quite nicely. All five of them noticed Deathstroke jumping right out of the ship before the spike could meet it's mark.

The mercenary had landed quite nicely on the metal floor with the others. But before she even knew it Kory had felt a lot better from her landing enough that she dashed right across the field to grip Deathstroke by the very throat before he could even think of an attack. "What the hell!" He barked in pain as his hands tried to pry the alien's off.

"You tried to destroy me with my own ship, my only escape to my friends." Each word she spoke increased her grip around the so called mercenary's neck. "This is the payment you truly deserve!" She cried in anger ignoring the cries of the other four to stop whatever she was thinking, with her other hand covered in pink beam she punched her attacker right in the chest.

She released the man feeling her hand burn into the cloth of his attire and the inside metal of his body.

 _Wait metal?_ She thought to herself as the other four rushed to her side.

"He's an android?" Cyborg said quickly crouching down for a further analysis of what remained on the floor.

Nightwing gently pulled Kory from her state of confusion with a tug to the arm. "What were you thinking?"

Kory scoffed in anger looking back at the hole she created on the android. "It had used my resources against me I could not let it slide." She turned back to the boy snatching her arm as he still held it. "Why have you been presuming me and not alone as I noticed." Her lime green eyes lashing through Cyborg and Raven.

"You were disturbing the peace and attack policemen." He shot back.

"Your **policemen attacked me** and as I recall so did **you**."

"Just tell me why you are here, if your not here to hurt others than why are you here?"

Kory looked back to the destroyed ship in it's form there was no point trying to fix it. "I am not here by choice. My ship was failing down I had been caught by the orbit of this planet and attempted to safe max my landing. I had no intension of harming anyone unless I had to."

"Enough." Raven called walking to the both of them before they can begin to argue. "She has no intension of harming anyone I can sense it within her. She just wants to get back to her people."

Beast boy was then right in to chip in into the conversation. "Ah yeah, how exactly are you gonna get back up there?"

She could only look up at the sky in question of how was she going to go back. "The ship was fast enough to shorten my travels to between hours and days. Without it I can only speculate it will take me much longer."

"Then stay here then." She was caught by surprise from the offer. She could see Nightwing with a calm look. "Your in no mood to fly long distance and I don't see the problem with you staying." He pointed to the android though. "But I can't see this again machine or human."

"Do not worry your friend hasn't angered me enough to kill him." Cyborg just knew she was talking about him without a care of being caught.

"Let us not talk here any further." With a swing of her hand she covered all of them and the android teleporting away.

"Well isn't that a relief Grant." A scientist spoke to the man that was wearing a VCR set with a tight high tech suit. The scientist spoke in such confidence being aware of the destruction and capture of android. The room they were in was underground with the only source of light came from the many monitors that was illuminating every where. "The android of your father was quite durable for the captures of our subjects. That is quite the achievement from the fact this was just a prototype."

The scientist was met with a grunt and temper tantrum from the other man who removed his head set in anger. Grant placed the head set on the table rubbing his eyes in anger. "This was stupid." He growled looking at the monitors that showed the pervious fight. "Your goddamn prototype malfunctioned at the last second!"

"That android was equipped with most of the skills of your father, if anything it was your best bet of even facing those pests."

Grant turned his head back at the scientist his eyes burning with anger from his defeat. "Than send me out there. Not in another useless machine, send me out there into the field. If you can give my dad powers that made him into a terminator than you can to **me**."

The scientist was shot back from Grant demand, he did recall being there when Deathstroke was put into play and he was certain of memorizing the serum that made his father the man he is today. He had to talk with his superiors. They all wanted that alien under their control or dead from standing against them. Now the scientist could proudly say that N.O.W.E.R.E. wanted that group of five misfits gone quickly. "I'll take with my superiors Grant, and don't worry I have a feeling that they won't say no."

From the escape from within the isolated base Garfield could only smile in glee of the sun shining up above. He laid both of his green tired arms on the railing enjoying the high view of the balcony. "Everyone looks like ants from up here." He cheered looking at Kory who gave a weak smile in response. Something was on her mind and he knew quite well as her eyes kept looking down. "I'm real sorry about your ship, y'know you don't have to leave so soon."

"I'm just glad were out of there is all." She turned back at the view, her skin could feel the rays of the sun booming and brushing her orange skin.

"Yeah me too." Before she knew it he was already gone, going back inside to the apartment.

Isolation was what she thought she wanted, that's all she was trying to get from her first moments here on the strange planet. Yet somehow it was colder than the vacuole of space.

She felt a presence of someone who took Garfield's spot, whoever it was seemed unable to take his eyes off of her. It was only curiosity peaking when she turned to face him. It was the boy in black and blue nonetheless. As much she wanted to bark at him to leave her alone she wouldn't be standing where she is if it wasn't for his offer. Judging from the look in his eyes he was in no mood to fight and in no mood to start an argument. "Thank you for letting me take refuge with you."

"No problem." He turned his head from her to the view, he could tell she knew he wanted to say something more. " Y'know I still don't know your name."

Kory could only giggle as he spoke without making eye contact he must have felt awkward from their pervious encounters. "My allies call me Starfire." She saw him turn to her, she did the same as their eyes met again. "Though my friends call me Koriand'r."

Kory only watched on as the boy stood up from the railing and removed his black domino mask. "Richard Grayson. Though my friends just call me Dick." With his other hand he brought it forward in a sense of connection, alignment with a handshake. She took his hand in a firm grip, shaking it proudly with a smile to him. "Wow strong grip, not surprising with the day I had today though."

"Richard." Kory spoke with a voice of wonder and astonishment. "Lovely name. It is very nice to meet you Richard."

"Same here Koriand'r? Can I call you Kory for short."

"Please be my guest."

She didn't know what changed from fighting and anger to friendship and discussion but all she knew she was glad of the battle that had ended on this day.


End file.
